


Tumblr Ficlet 66: Lethal

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Pornlets & Ficlets ♠ [66]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beta Derek Hale, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Hot Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Spark Stiles Stilinski, picture prompt, pornlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: Stiles thinks, as he pulls on his jeans, that maybe he should go with a different pair.





	Tumblr Ficlet 66: Lethal

Stiles thinks, as he pulls on his jeans, that maybe he should go with a different pair. But, then again.

He hops over to the bed and puts his back flat on it and yes, now they’re done up. He struggles to his feet and back to the mirror and takes another look.

His ass looks fucking amazing.

His arms look freaking lethal.

He stomach is flat but not too cut, and his treasure trail has grown back nicely.

He purses his lips and then shakes away the memory of waxing and focuses on his reflection again.

In the last few years he’s finally grown into his limbs and shoulders, and the baby fat has fallen from his face and he has cheekbones and collarbones and an adonis belt that Derek loves to lick.

Stiles loves to lick Derek’s everything, including the place where his adonis belt is currently hiding. Derek though, Derek somehow got it in his head in the last month or two that he’s gotten too fat, and well. Derek does not, in any way, need to watch his weight. He can still outrun all the other betas in the pack. He’s the only one who stands a chance of keeping up with Scott, and just last month he’d had to fake a loss so that a visiting alpha didn’t get embarrassed when two of them were sparing in front of everyone.

Stiles would, of course, love Derek even if he lost a hundred pounds of muscle, or if he added a hundred or more of fat. Stiles would love Derek if he lost every race and every training fight and forgot how to make his amazing breakfast waffles.

Stiles turns and decides that yes, this is definitely the right pair of jeans for the job. At the inter-pack thing they’d gone to, Stiles heard a couple of betas from the other pack wondering aloud why a hot-spark like him would saddle himself with a tubby-old-beta like Derek.

If Stiles had heard it, then every other wolf, including Derek had heard it. That was the first day Derek had turned down a red can of soda and gone for the white.

Tonight they, and a few of the pack are heading out to a supernatural-only event at an in-the-know nightclub type place in the city. There will be wolves and humans and others from at least ten, maybe more, werewolf packs in attendance.

Stiles is going to wow the fuck out of each and every one of them — even if he can’t really walk properly in these jeans — and he’s going to happily rebut every single offer he gets, and loudly name Derek as a far, far more attractive package than whoever it is that’s doing the asking.

The shirt might be a big much, but. It’s not as if the stud-muffin shirt isn’t still in the bottom of his drawer somewhere. Derek knew what he was in for way before they got hitched. And, if Derek really wants to lose a little of his tubby tummy, Stiles has the perfect form of exercise for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this image](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/176480919471/stiles-thinks-as-he-pulls-on-his-jeans-that) (on my NSFW tumblr).


End file.
